


黑白键

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Taguchi Junnosuke





	黑白键

男子穿着单薄的衬衫，右手拖着一件黑色西装。  
海风抚过他的身体，肆意的窜到各处。

不去理会它，不去理会。有风沙渗进眼里，如果此刻有一个人在身边细心地为自己吹走沙子才好了。  
但我是谁？我面前的茫茫大海，而我又是在何处？  
仿佛是一次重生，男子沿着海岸线缓缓走着，顿时脚下绵延出纠缠幽绕的曲线。  
狂风愈加猛烈，这是暴风雨的征兆。刚才还是好好的。男子试着用他瘦弱的身躯做着明知是徒劳无力的抵抗。  
不是说人定胜天么？  
却还是没能坚持多久，他走上那唯一的公路。那里有他的车。  
坐在驾座上，他无意间看到了副座上放着散落的证件，里面有他的驾照。他没有习惯性的拿起，只是反复回想，自己的名字。  
竟然怎么也想不起来，就像是被橡皮擦去的一个错误答案。  
怎会？我是谁？  
男子再也不准备启动引擎，一片安静随着时间的迁移，不断袭来。男子俯下身去，如同是忏悔一般。

“把仁还给我！”淳用力地叫着，几个带着墨镜的人阻挡着他，难道只有声音才能传达爱意吗？淳多想就这么冲出去，抱紧仁。  
没有仁，要怎么活下去？  
淳眼睁睁看着仁被一群陌生人，狠狠打晕后带走。他甚至不知道这是为了什么。  
从此生死两茫茫，不思量，自难忘。  
若是彼此真心相爱，就一定会相见。淳忘了那是谁说的。  
每每的孤枕难眠，淳学会了忍耐与等待。  
面前的人来人往，也不会阻扰他的心。  
仁我想念你，你要我如何去表达？  
我不要一个人过生日；一个人吹蜡烛；一个人吃寿面。  
我不要只有我自己的生活。  
有你的存在，我才与别人显得不同。

淳整理曲谱的时候，看到了以前为仁写的曲子，没多想，立刻就在钢琴上弹了一遍。  
肝肠寸断。  
他却没有就此扔了谱子，只细细的保存它们，不让任何一张纸遗失。  
它们的存在便是证明仁的存在。  
总有一天会相见的。  
乘上搬家的大货车，离开旧居，这片伤心地，淳斜斜靠着后坐垫，丝毫不敢向窗外看，懒懒的闭上眼，睡了过去。

来到新居地，淳很快适应了。  
于是他重拾旧业，也因此有了思念仁的借口。  
他在七町目的最深处开了一家钢琴教室。  
教着无数怀抱音乐梦想的人。

“老师，您会作曲吗？”优雅的弹完一曲，女孩天真地问着淳。  
“当然。”淳喝了口水。  
“可不可以弹一下呢？”女孩可爱的央求道，这要求让人难以拒绝。  
淳不回答，径直坐到女孩身边，忘我般的弹奏起来。  
“老师……”才一会淳就被拉回现实。  
女孩无法形容她听到的乐曲。这样的揪心，散落在琴室的每一处，让人彻骨的寒心。又觉得带着那么一丝生气。  
她只能停止。  
“对不起。”淳意识到了，连忙道歉。  
怎么会在不知不觉中弹起这首曲子呢？为了纪念他的仁。可明明起音是欢快跳跃的，指间却不听指挥的弹奏起别的曲子。  
已是爱到就算天各一方，也无所谓见面的程度，谁又会理解呢？  
仁，这是我的想法，但你真的以为我不想见你吗？所以你就莫名其妙的消失。我很想见你一面，很想。  
“对不起，我再弹一首你喜欢的行板曲吧。”

男子的眼神空虚，漂浮在吵闹的街町中，被风吹乱的发也无人去打理，任它凌乱，那也仿佛是一种美。  
他叫赤西仁，是淳爱的人。  
漫无目的地走在不知名的路上，仁不知道走向何方。  
什么都不记得了，不记得了，他成了一个没有过去的人。  
仁想一定是过去的自己很痛苦吧，痛苦到忘却。  
现在依然痛苦着。  
穿过一个又一个无尽的长长人群，仁感到越来越虚弱。  
钢琴声……  
惟有传入耳中的钢琴声才是熟悉的，仁稍稍打起精神。咬紧了嘴唇，便决心寻找那音源，也许就能找到自己的过去。  
然后出现在自己面前的是一架钢琴教室，七町目的最深处，最多阳光洒满的地方。  
“打搅了。”仁小心的拉开沉重的大门，随着是很好听的风铃声。  
室内是素净的白，摆放着各种名家的曲谱。  
还是没有人来应门。仁带着好奇，一步步向内室的房间走去，刚才的钢琴声重又伴于耳边，如此亲切。  
那活泼的节奏，化成音符不断跳跃在眼前。  
仁一直走，一直走，止步于一间透明房间前，隔着玻璃，他看到一个英俊的男子正教着一个女孩弹琴。修长的手指在黑白的琴键上抚过，就像是舞蹈一般。间或男子的脸上慢慢现出平和又阳光的微笑。  
是不是在哪里见过你？抱歉，我一点也想不起来。  
仁就这样看着，带着些许贪婪，直到被淳注意。  
“纱绪自己练习一会好不好？老师出去一下。”淳找着借口。  
“嗯。”女孩乖顺的点了点头，迫不及待的坐上事先被垫高的琴椅。  
淳拉开门，仁下意识的后退几步。疑惑胆怯的望着淳。  
“仁！”  
他是在喊我的名字吗？  
淳的睑边顿时留下眼泪。  
这是漫长分别后的重逢，淳好开心，已不知道如何表达。  
但仁冷冰冰看着他，不作任何回答。  
好像是一场自已自导自演的戏，突然变了剧本。  
2秒钟后的冷场，仁才想起他来这儿的目的，他若无其事的又有点但这崇拜意味的说道：“你弹得曲子，很好听呢！”  
若喜若悲。  
仁，这不是我想要的，我想象的相见场景啊。  
淳的心硬生生的割成两半，一份被喜悦溢满，一份则无情的承载伤痛。  
仁，你不记得我了？真的不记得我了？  
淳反复问着，不求解答。  
往日的种种，往日的甜蜜，化成苦涩，不再属于两个人，淳只好接受，然后就由自己来独独品尝。  
淳看着仁，正视那个深爱人的眼瞳。  
如过去一般清澈，丝毫未变。  
爱恋的心无法停止。  
已经过去了许多时间吧，安静的忙音刺痛了我。  
仁，我会让你再度体会，用我爱你的唯一方式.

眼前的这个谜一般的人是不是赤西仁，或说他只是酷似他爱的仁罢了。消去了记忆，一切无从寻找。  
也许仁已经……  
不管了，他只是失忆，而已。  
他一定是仁。  
淳想无论如何，他要和仁再次相爱。  
仁，我们重新开始好不好？  
有时候过往没有想象中那么重要。  
我与你奇迹般相遇就已足够。  
生活总是向阳光照耀的方向前进，自从与仁在一起。

淳改变了自己的生活，试着少教一些学生。  
尽管他是那么喜欢小孩。  
试着多写一些曲子，充满爱意。  
一切的一切只为身边这个叫赤西仁的男子。  
淳只是想多陪仁一会。  
因为不知道会不会再分开。  
这样的话至少不会后悔吧。

“这个好吃！”  
“怎么样？我的手艺不错吧。”  
重又吃到仁做得饭菜，淳觉得他的厨艺又进步了不少。  
漫漫的时间与爱人共度，原来是那么美好。  
每每淳练琴的时候，仁都会不打扰地坐在一边，聆听着又或是帮着翻曲谱，抑或呆呆的注视着淳。  
淳弹琴时，相当的投入，没有过多的表情。  
因过度用力弹奏而流的汗，已湿透了他的发。  
乐声却越来越动听。  
仁坐在淳边上，闭上双眼，然后斜靠在淳的肩上。  
“沉不沉？”仁轻轻抱歉。  
“不沉，真的。一点也不沉。”淳稍稍停顿后，接着弹奏。  
原来，爱并不是负担。  
“这首曲子叫什么？”.  
“Valentine’s Day.”  
“每一天都像是……”仁换了一种靠姿，与淳更亲密了。  
“每一天都像是Valentine’s Day.”  
淳华丽的结束曲子，最后重音的落点很漂亮。  
他展开紧皱着的眉宇，顾不得擦汗，将右手与仁的左手十指相扣。  
仁已经睡着了。  
扣住你，你就不会离开我了。  
淳看着仁，无力的笑笑，他不敢宣泄自己悲伤的情绪。  
如此小心翼翼守护仁。

“可以的话，让我和甜甜永远在一起吧！”仁在生日会上高调许愿。  
淳先是愣了一下，慌忙的催促仁吹灭蜡烛。  
好久没有脸红了。  
一天闹剧后，仁又无顾虑的倒下睡着，淳则看着仁睡熟后才睡在他身边。  
轻轻握起他的手。  
连发生关系都那么自然。  
仁你的愿望会实现的。  
我答应你了。

“是这个吧。”  
当淳疯狂的在凌乱的书架上找谱子时，仁在一边把琴谱递给淳。  
“被你找到了！”淳抱起仁，就差没一个深情KISS。  
“谢谢你。”

去买新琴谱的时候，淳遇到了曾经的老师，松井教授。  
“最近还好吗？”  
“嗯，很好。”  
“想过去比赛吗？你也不小了。”  
“唉？”  
“这周末有比赛，在都立音乐厅，我已经帮你报了名。”说着教授递过一个纸袋。  
淳匆匆扫了其中的文件，是参赛的证件。  
“老师……”  
“去吧，现在的你，比以前更开朗了，一定是遇见谁了吧。就当是为了那个人而演奏吧。”

为了选曲，淳一天没和仁说话。  
仁像是很懂的，在远远的地方看着淳，偶尔有兴致了，就带着爱犬Pin出去散步。  
小家伙一高兴，不停舔着仁白皙秀美的脸颊。  
“够了，够了。”仁怕痒的说道。  
比赛前一天，淳才通知仁要去音乐厅。  
“比赛用的曲子，决定了吗？”仁关心地问道。  
“决定了，肖邦的夜曲。”

淳很久没有在众人面前演奏了，免不了会有一些紧张。  
但自信与不服输依然挂在笑容之中。  
“下面请1129号选手，田口淳之介。参赛曲——夜曲。”  
仁坐在音乐厅的后几排，依然能看清整个舞台。淳穿着一袭贴身的黑色燕尾服，一个帅气的出场。  
淳边走向钢琴，不时向观众席望去。终于看见仁，他正挥着手。  
像是他们重逢的那时一样，仁穿着薄薄的白衬衫，加上黑色西装。头发却刻意的弄成凌乱。  
淳的食指弹起了第一个音符。  
随后就如同是时空的逆转，周围的所有缓缓隐去。只剩下仁与淳。随即他们所在的音乐教室渐渐加深轮廓。  
淳那纤细的手指轻触着每个琴键。  
如水的音乐波动在这个四维空间。不知何时，周围都是白色的窗帘，无规则的飘浮着。  
连灯光也变成了朝阳，转动着照在帘子上。射到琴身上，再穿过淳修长的手指。  
曲子一直是平平的，没有波澜起伏，就好像是他们的生活。  
静谧之中还渗入了一点忧愁。  
因为不停转动的光线，琴身上映出了窗帘的影子，帘幕上时隐时现的花纹，连续流动着，衬着水蓝色。

淳，我做梦了么？  
如果是梦，请不要唤醒我。  
一曲完毕后，掌声久久持续着。  
淳起身致意时，看到仁出乎意料的笑得很淡很淡。几近不易被发现的隐藏。  
这一场梦，我也不愿醒来，仁。  
没等比赛结果，淳就带着仁退场了。结果对他来说一点也不重要。  
淳，谢谢你。第二次爱上我。虽然，关于过去，到今时今日我还是无法记起什么。也许在那遥远的过去，我们曾经与现在一样幸福。  
但能遇见你已经是幸福了。

“仁，喜不喜欢海风？”淳开着车问道。  
“很喜欢呢，淳。”仁定定看着坐在身边的人。  
“那么，我们就去那儿吧。”淳扬起嘴角，微微加快车速。

仁，真的是不可思议。爱情，我与你的爱情。  
你知道为什么钢琴声感人的原因吗？  
琴键上有黑键与白键。只有白键弹奏的曲子是不会动人的。只有黑与白的紧密组合，才会完美。  
就像是……我和你。  
走了太多的弯路，重新相知相爱的两人。  
衬衫裹着仁的身体，他的左手拖着西装。  
远望着无垠的海。  
忽然身后涌上一个温暖的拥抱。  
淳反身抱住仁，两手交叉着在仁的胸前。  
贴得很近的恋人。  
这一次，绝不放手。  
黑白键下的Valentine’s Day，最后响起。

END  
2006.09

FT:  
真是写的最快最快的文了，有灵感后，一个通宵就写完了。  
许多小细节自认为处理得比较好，诚如淳的参赛号。(自pia)  
不过话说仁的爱犬到底叫pin还是bin啊，关于这个，真是纠结TAT  
感觉意境梦幻，有点sweety的文吧，我喜欢写甜文ˇ—ˇ  


以上。


End file.
